Camille/rozwój
Rozwój Przerwane Więzi center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px ---- center|600px Ujawnienie Camille to elitarna agentka, która pracuje nad zachowaniem porządku z ramienia władz . Jej poświęcenie dla służby doprowadziło to tego, że Stalowy Cień przekształciła swoje ciało w napędzaną hextechem śmiercionośną machinę. Gdy Camille śledzi cel, jest opanowana, nieustępliwa i '''szalenie' precyzyjna.Ujawnienie bohatera: Camille, Stalowy Cień Umiejętności * :'' **''Podstawowe ataki Camille przeciwko bohaterom dają jej tarczę, która pochłania główny typ obrażeń, jakie zadaje zaatakowany przeciwnik. Siła tarczy zwiększa się w zależności od maksymalnego zdrowia Camille.'' *'' :'' **''Kolejny podstawowy atak Camille tnie wroga, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne oraz przyznając krótkotrwałą premię do prędkości ruchu. Camille przez chwilę po pierwszym użyciu może użyć Defensywy Adaptacyjnej ponownie, by wyprowadzić jeszcze jeden atak. Jeśli nie zrobi tego natychmiast, drugi atak zada dodatkowe obrażenia, a część z nich zostanie zadana jako obrażenia nieuchronne.'' *'' :'' **''Camille zbiera energię, którą następnie wysyła do przodu na obszarze stożka, zadając obrażenia wszystkim trafionym celom. Wrogowie znajdujący się w zewnętrznej części trafionego obszaru zostają znacznie spowolnieni i otrzymują dodatkowe obrażenia, zależne od ich maksymalnego zdrowia, natomiast Camille zostaje uleczona.'' *'' :'' **''Camille wystrzeliwuje w wybranym kierunku haki. Jeśli trafi w ścianę, przyciągnie się do niej. Następnie przez krótką chwilę będzie mogła użyć Odbicia od Ściany.'' ***'' :'' ****''Camille doskakuje w wybranym kierunku, zatrzymując się na pierwszym trafionym bohaterze i ogłuszając wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. Jeśli Camille doskoczy w kierunku bohatera, zyska dodatkową prędkość ataku, a zasięg umiejętności będzie większy.'' *'' :'' **''Camille skacze na obranego za cel wrogiego bohatera, więżąc go w sześciokątnej strefie i odrzucając jego sojuszników. Kiedy superumiejętność jest aktywna, wybrany wróg nie może w żaden sposób opuścić jej obszaru. Strefa samoistnie dezaktywuje się po niedługim czasie (a także jeśli Camille wcześniej ją opuści). Kiedy Camille znajduje się w strefie, jej podstawowe ataki zadają dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne.'' Gra center|600px Camille jest wysoce mobilną wojowniczką, która świetnie sprawdza się w ściganiu i wykańczaniu pojedynczych celów. Kiedy szuka potyczek, zawsze je znajduje, zazwyczaj też wychodząc z nich górą — przy założeniu, że taniec odbywa się w parach. Grający Camille koniecznie muszą podzielać uznanie, jakim Stalowy Cień darzy precyzję. Dla uzyskania maksymalnego efektu, każda z jej umiejętności powinna być użyta w starannie dobranym miejscu i we właściwym tempie. Grając nią należycie, wejdziesz w tylną formację wroga jak w masło, posiekasz co trzeba, i „wyhaczysz” się z tej jatki na z góry upatrzone pozycje. Mocne strony Mobilność i skuteczność w pojedynkach sprawiają, że Camille idealnie nadaje się do gry solo w alei. Dzięki przedmiotom, takim jak , jest świetna w przeprowadzaniu dywersji, przede wszystkim dlatego, że Protokół Precyzji zapewnia jej dwa resety podstawowego ataku, co ułatwi niszczenie wież. Haki pozwalają jej sprawniej poruszać się po mapie i wywierać presję, a także wycofać się bezproblemowo, kiedy wrogowie spróbują ją powstrzymać. Chociaż musi być ostrożna, manewrując w potyczkach drużynowych, to Taktyczne Podcięcie i Hextechowe Ultimatum dają jej możliwość ułatwiania dokonywania zabójstw eksplozywnym sojusznikom, którzy mogą wycelować swoje najsilniejsze zaklęcia (takie jak czy ) wprost w strefę Hextechowego Ultimatum. Camille dzięki Hakom może łatwo wejść do walki, wykorzystać Taktyczne Podcięcie do zwalenia swojego przeciwnika z nóg, a następnie poprowadzić bardzo bolesną lekcję tanga, podczas gdy w międzyczasie jej zespół wkroczy do akcji i opuści kurtynę. Słabe strony Jednak podobnie jak inni bohaterowie, którzy wymagają perfekcyjnego wykorzystania umiejętności, Camille jest zauważalnie mniej skuteczna w rękach niedoświadczonego gracza. Pomijając jej podstawowe wymogi mechaniczne, w większości walk drużynowych niezbędne będzie kreatywne podejście — Haków trzeba użyć we właściwym momencie (kiedy przeciwnicy wykorzystają swoją kontrolę tłumu) i najlepiej z zaskakującej strony. Stalowy Cień nie jest zbyt efektywna w roli inicjatorki, chyba że wykorzystuje swoją superumiejętność do przytrzymania samotnego celu, zapewniając swojemu zespołowi czas do nadgonienia. Ponieważ tarcza Camilli zależy od typu obrażeń zadawanych przez jej przeciwnika, w walkach drużynowych jest dużo mniej skuteczna niż w pojedynkach jeden na jeden. Uwięzienie źle ustawionego prowadzącego prawdopodobnie nie wystarczy, kiedy do walki jak burza wpadnie jego sojusznicza z milionem zabójstw. Bohaterowie zadający obrażenia obszarowe generalnie sprawiają problemy Stalowemu Cieniowi — jej celem jest prześlizgnięcie się pomiędzy wrogimi umiejętnościami, a nie przedzieranie się przez wszystkie eksplozje na żywca. Spojrzenie na bohatera center|500px Czasem, gdy postanawiamy stworzyć nowego bohatera, zaczynamy od wybrania konkretnej roli — na przykład wspierającego dżunglera. Albo tylko od motywu — jak „mag ziemi”.Spojrzenie na bohatera: Camille, Stalowy Cień Camille powstała w oparciu o inne założenie: „Stwórzmy bohaterkę, dzięki której gracze poczują, że mają sytuację pod kontrolą i budzą przerażenie”. Oczywiście nie ma niczego bardziej przerażającego niż dama z ogromniastymi ostrzami zamiast nóg. Na grafice koncepcyjnej Camille była naprawdę ekstra od samego początku. Ale chcąc uczynić z niej prawdziwą postać, musieliśmy odpowiedzieć na inne pytanie: jakiego rodzaju osoba zamieniłaby swoje nogi na dwuczęściowy zestaw hextechowych noży? Na ostrzu noża center|500px Najważniejsze, co trzeba wiedzieć o Camille, to fakt, że jest lepsza od was. Jest sprytniejsza od was, bogatsza i o wiele bardziej zabójcza. W grze będzie kuła was tymi faktami w oczy, jednocześnie tnąc was na kawałki swoimi kopniakami. left|240px Camille pochodzi z , miasta cieszącego się owocami kulturalnego oświecenia. Miasto rozkwita, a rodziny, które dorobiły się majątków i pociągają za sznurki władzy, chcą, by tak już zostało. Dlatego zatrudniają „naprawiaczy”, takich jak Camille — mrocznych agentów, którzy pracują, by utrzymać aktualną równowagę sił. Jedną z kwestii kluczowych dla zachowania tej równowagi jest dbanie o to, by rozciągające się poniżej miasto Zaun nie zyskało przewagi, inaczej stanie się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla rządzących Piltover. — Piltover ma mnóstwo pieniędzy — mówi '''Ariel „Thermal Kitten” Lawrence' — A gdy jest mnóstwo pieniędzy, zwykle pojawiają się wielkie różnice między klasami: są ci, którzy mają wszystko, i ci, którym wszystkiego brakuje. Uczeni z mogą być w większym stopniu wyzwoleni, jeśli chodzi o zasady i przepisy, ale większość fizycznego bogactwa obu symbiotycznych miast spłynęła do Piltover. Camille stoi pomiędzy tymi dwoma światami i jeśli nie zdoła utrzymać równowagi, konsekwencje będą dramatyczne. Piltover upadnie i zapanuje chaos.'' Nic dziwnego zatem, że Camille jest gotowa posunąć się naprawdę daleko, byle dobrze wykonać swoją robotę. Gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że zamiana kilku części ciała na hextechową broń zapewni jej przewagę nad przeciwnikami, po prostu to zrobiła. Pomysł sztucznego wzmacniania ciała nie wydaje się mieszkańcom Zaun i Piltover aż tak dziwny, chociaż wielu z nich uznałoby tę konkretną modyfikację ciała Camille za naprawdę przerażającą. Trzeba przyznać, że Camille miała pewne wątpliwości przed zamianą nóg na wielkie ostrza. — Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała — mówi Thermal Kitten — ale w głębi duszy zadaje sobie pytanie: czy nie posunęła się za daleko? Co jeszcze mogłaby usprawnić bez utraty swojego człowieczeństwa? center|500px Jej największa obawa polega na tym, że skoro zamieniła część własnego ciała na narzędzia, to inni mogą ją postrzegać głównie jako narzędzie, którym można się posłużyć. Camille to kobieta, która kroczy po ostrej jak brzytwa granicy między byciem maszynerią a człowiekiem. Ale to wszystko nie ma znaczenia — wmawia sobie — dopóki wciąż zachowuję kontrolę. Wszystko pod kontrolą Gra jako Camille polega na utrzymywaniu kontroli i prowadzeniu bitwy na jej warunkach. Gdy decyduje, że potrzebuje walki, zdobywa ją sobie — śmiga naprzód, wystrzeliwując swój hak i zmusza wrogów do pojedynku. — Jest tak pewna siebie, że może bawić się z wami w kotka i myszkę — mówi projektant bohaterki, '''Jeevun „Riot Jag” Sidhu'. — Właśnie tak działa jej umiejętność Q. Zdaje się mówić: „Dopadnę cię za dwie sekundy”. A potem to robi.'' center|600px right|240px Wystrzeliwany hak Camille to była pierwsza umiejętność ustalona w jej zestawie, chociaż nawet ona przeszła kilka dziwacznych iteracji. W pewnym momencie Camille stała się praktycznie angielską kobietą-pająkiem — potrafiła wystrzelić pięć haków z rzędu i dynamicznie skakać po ścianach. Chociaż ta mechanika dawała masę frajdy, raz po raz okazywała się niepraktyczna w użyciu w większości okoliczności bojowych (i piekielnie trudno było ją opanować). W zestawie Camille bardzo ważne są czasy odnowień koncentrujące się wokół specyficznych okienek czasowych, co zapewne będzie wymagało od większości graczy rozegrania paru gier, by się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ale ci, którzy nauczą się tego w praktyce, bardzo na tym zyskają. — Gdy wykonasz kombinację prawidłowo, powinna wyglądać trochę jak taniec — mówi Riot Jag — Ona używa na tobie Q, odskakuje, atakuje cię W i doskakuje drugim Q. Jest kilka kombinacji, które wymagają jeszcze więcej wysiłku, by je opanować. Możecie przygotować jej umiejętność W, gdy jesteście w połowie kombinacji haka/skoku na ścianę, aby została wykonana dokładnie w momencie, gdy rzucacie się na wroga. — To naprawdę efektowne zagranie. Zespół testerów ciągle przysyła mi jego powtórki, gdy uda im się je prawidłowo wykonać — mówi Riot Jag. Camille błyszczy najjaśniej w roli sprzątacza. Jeśli przegrywacie walkę z drużyną Camille, ona będzie ścigać was niczym niepowstrzymana tajna agentka z jednego z tych filmów, które mają za dużo kontynuacji. Znajdzie was, a potem was... no wiecie. Zasilana hextechem right|220px Sporo pierwszych grafik koncepcyjnych Camille czerpało inspirację z archetypu „zabójcy-cyborga”, znanego z filmów i gier. — Ona jest agentką w stylu Jamesa Bonda — mówi grafik koncepcyjny '''Hing „Hdot” Chui'. — A przy tym jest także elegancką damą.'' Na początku wymyśliliśmy dla Camille kilka przezwisk, które miały odzwierciedlać niektóre aspekty jej osobowości: Lady Em, Szara Dama, Lewa Ręka Piltover albo po prostu Szturmowiec. Ale bez wątpienia najbardziej odjechanym z nich było „Mary Poppins-cyborg z MI6”. Najtrudniejszą kwestią do oddania w projekcie wizualnym Camille było założenie, że jej hextechowy rdzeń (który zasila nogi) spowolnił, chociaż nie zatrzymał, proces starzenia się bohaterki. Naprawdę ma około 80 lat, ale jej forma sugeruje, że jest znacznie młodsza. Nie jest nieśmiertelna i jest starsza, niż na to wygląda. Sekret dobrego wyglądu Camille nie ma nic wspólnego z pielęgnacją skóry — to hextechowy rdzeń umieszczony w jej piersi. Poruszanie nożnymi nożami wymaga czegoś więcej niż silne biodra, a to oznacza, że poświęcenie Camille dla sprawy wpłynęło na praktycznie każdą część jej ciała. Nawet lśnienie jej oczu zdradza nieludzkie źródło mocy. Camille już szatkuje wrogów na PBE. Ostrzcie sobie na nią zęby — już wkrótce trafi na serwery główne. Obrazy Camille Concept.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Camille/Development